Colette
Colette is a character in Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure and Rhythm Thief & the Paris Caper. She is a reporter who works for the Eiffel Bugle and is determined to find a good story to print on the front page of the paper. She constantly appears while investigating the story of Phantom R. Despite speaking multiple times to Raphael in person, both in and out of his disguise, she never realizes that he is actually the thief that she is looking for. Appearances ''Emperor's Treasure'' 'Chapter 3: The Darkness of Les Invalides' Raphael first meets Colette on Rue de Conti in Chapter 3. She introduces herself and asks if he can provide an "opinion from the street" on Phantom R. She takes his photo, which can be recorded as the camera sound. Colette asks if Raphael knows why Phantom R steals, though he insists that he doesn't know. She asks him if there is one thing he would say to Phantom R as a citizen of Paris, but he responds that he is busy and leaves her. Colette mourns the loss of the potential interviewee and decided that the only way she could get a front-page scoop is if she could interview Phantom R himself. 'Chapter 4: The Paris Opéra' She reappears at Rue Danielle Casanova in Chapter 4, where she declares that there must be something going on at the Paris Opéra and plots to find a story worthy of the front page for tomorrow. Later she can be found inside of the opéra house's Salon Hallway. She requests a desk so that she can write her article titled "Phantom R Sets His Sights On The Queen's Pendant" and doesn't care that Phantom R hasn't actually shown up yet. Raphael, currently dressed as a waiter, tells her that they do not allow the use of personal computers at the opera and says she is bothering the guests. Colette huffs that he is rude, but agrees to wait until she gets home to write it. 'Chapter 5: In Search of Marie' At Hôtel de Cillon, Raphael encounters Colette again, where she laments the fact that Phantom R apparently showed up right when she left the opera. She also tells Raphael, who is searching for Marie, that she has not seen any girl matching her description. 'Chapter 7: Saving Marie' Raphael can encounter Colette at Place Vendôme in Chapter 7. She says that her gut tells her Phantom R is planning something big for the day. When Raphael is searching for Charlie, she complains that Phantom R's next target could be anywhere and inquires if Raphael knows where it might be. She is disappointed but not surprised when he does not. When asked about a kid wearing pink, she replies that she saw someone like that heading toward the apartments down the road. According to her, a reporter never forgets a face. 'Chapter 10: Parting Ways' In the final chapter, Colette is once again found at Hôtel de Cillon. She says that the police refuse to speak about the floating fortress, but she will not give up, because it's just the story she has been waiting for. However, she also says that even an ace reporter is allowed to take a day off for the Fête. ''Paris Caper'' Colette appears as a character in Rhythm Thief & the Paris Caper as well. Raphael meets her in Chapter 3, M1. She asks if Raphael thinks that Phantom R is in league with the "strange knights" seen near Les Invalides. This gives Raphael the idea to search near Les Invalides to track them down. Colette is also available as an accomplice called "Ace Reporter Colette". She can be promoted from Ace Reporter Colette C to Ace Reporter Colette B, and from Ace Reporter Colette B to Ace Reporter Colette A by blending High-Society Heels, Esprit de Coeur, Arc de Triomphe Ducat, Marie Antoinette's Mirror, and Queen's Tear. }} }} }} Images PC-Colette.PNG|Colette in Paris Caper Ace Reporter Colette C.png|Ace Reporter Colette C Ace Reporter Colette B.png|Ace Reporter Colette B Ace Reporter Colette A.png|Ace Reporter Colette A Category:Characters Category:Emperor's Treasure Characters Category:Paris Caper Characters Category:Accomplices Category:Minor Characters